


paquito do umbru

by loonajoons



Category: Original Work
Genre: Furry, Multi, conversas sem contexto
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonajoons/pseuds/loonajoons
Summary: conversas sem contexto do meu grupo de amigos





	paquito do umbru

* * *

**pedro henrique**

Eu acabei de começar e terminar um relacionamento com um golfinho

 

**petra**

furry

 

**andré**

_golfinhos não têm_ _pelos_

 

* * *

 

 

**milena**

cecilia eh sem graca

 

**cecilia**

eu n gosto de barulho gente e coisas sendo jogadas em mim q demore mais de uma sacudida pra sair e isso se encaixa perfeitamente no carnaval

e na minha assexualidade

 

* * *

 

 

**pedro henrique**

Se casar é como aceitar os termos de uso de um aplicativo

 

**cecilia**

nao

se casar vc sabe doq se trata

termos de uso vc nem le

 

**andré**

Se casar pela primeira vez é como aceitar os termos de uso de um aplicativo

 

**cecilia**

KKKKKKKKK

 

**fraenkel**

Casar  _com a pessoa certa_ deve ser maravilhoso

 

* * *

 

 

**cecilia**

eu consegui estudar por 55 minutos eu nunca passei tanto tempo com a cara no livro da escola

 

**milena**

passou sim

dormindo toda aula

 

* * *

 

**pedro henrique**

Caralho parem de mandar emojis de palavras

Ninguém entende vocês 

 

**petra**

que

 

**pedro henrique**

”Hm”

Isso

O que caralhos significa isso?

 

**petra**

significa hum

pronúncia: um

 

* * *

 

**milena**

PAREM DE ROUBAR MEU FURSONAAAAAAAAAA

 

**petra**

A CYLPA NAO EH MINJA

 

**letícia**

Vcs tão fazendo um teste pra saber que bichinho vcs são?

 

* * *

 

**joão claudio**

An Dré, a europa tem o tamanho de quantas bahias?

 

**andré**

Aproximadamente 17 Bahias

 

**fraenkel**

Krl

Como vc fez isso?

**andré**

Google: Área da Europa

Google: Área da Bahia

Calculadora

 

* * *

 

**joão claudio**

Pra vc ter noção ela achava que em 2014 o craque do brasil era cristiano ronaldo

 

**petra**

era kaká

 

* * *

 

**joão claudio**

tb dizem que dói

 

**cecilia**

pse

mas n da pra ter um sem o outro

 

**joão claudio**

Da

 

**andré**

Claro que dá

 

**joão claudio**

Cospe que da certo

 

* * *

 

 

**andré**

Se um dia eu morrer e Deus for real, se eu chegar ao céu pelos caminhos do Purgatório, eu juro por tudo que é mais sagrado que eu vou desejar a Deus que você pereça no círculo mais profundo do Inferno

 

* * *

 

 

**andré**

Vamos fazer um levantamento de em quantos círculos do Inferno nós nos encaixamos

Vamos ver quem é mais fodido

 

**joão claudio**

Vamo

Manda o link

 

* * *

 

 

**fraenkel**

*imagem*

 ~~sou sadomasoquista~~  

**joão claudio**

E furry tb

 

**fraenkel**

Isso na mao do cavalo é um chicote

 

* * *

 

 

**andré**

Tem que acabar com o jovem

 

**cecilia**

sim

 

**andré**

EU ESTOU FALANDO DE VOCÊ, CECÍLIA

 

**cecilia**

JUSTAMENTE

 


End file.
